Rin's true love tale
by The Fox Doctor
Summary: Rin has had a fun time all of her life, working with friends at Crypton, but sorta feels alone when she is the only one without a boyfriend.  That is until a new student arrives to fill that space.  Rin x OC, and Len x Miku.  Maybe some Lemons later on.
1. New kid

**Chapter 1: New Kid**

I am Rin Kagamine, age 14, and in the 8th grade with my twin brother Len Kagamine. We go to a normal middle school just like normal kids. Sure some people think of us differently since we work at Crypton Studios and record music. Len and I are known as the Kagamine twins in a group called Vocaloid. We also work with our friend Miku Hatsune.

I wear a uniform most of the time, white shirt, yellow ribbon around my neck, black arm warmers, black short shorts, black leg warmers, and a white bow in my hair. I have blond hair, blue eyes, and I'm pretty cute if I do say so myself.

My brother Len wears a white shirt, yellow tie, black shorts, black arm and leg warmers, and white headphones. He also had blond hair and blue eyes. He must be cute because he is dating someone. Remember Miku, yeah there dating. I can't believe my twin has a girlfriend and I don't have a boyfriend.

It's ok though it's not like I'll die if I don't get a boyfriend anytime soon. "Ok class I would like you to look up here and greet our new student. Please come in and introduce yourself." Said the teacher.

The door flew open and a kid with purple hair stepped through. "What's up I'm Mura. I'd rather skip long formalities." He said.

"Young man why are you out of uniform?" barked the teacher.

"I'm not. Technically this is the same uniform just I died the colors to more of my style. So I'm not breaking any rules. Yet." He said in a calm and collective voice.

"Fine go sit next to Rin. We will send a new uniform tomorrow and it better be the right color." Commanded the teacher.

"You expect me to know who Rin is on my own?" he questioned in a sly voice.

"Rin Kagamine please raise…" He grumbled before Mura cut him off.

"But I do know who Rin is I mean I do listen to Vocaloid." He grinned.

The teacher went into the hall to blow off some steam and Mura started walking towards me. I thought he would ask me so many questions and drool over me like an obsessed fan boy. He continued to walk towards to me then sat in the desk next to me. He pulled out a small booklet and grabbed a pen and started to wright. He did the opposite of what I thought he would do.

He now grabbed out a calculator but continued to look at the booklet. Now my curiosity was peeked. What in the hell is he doing? I see my parents do that all the time and they say that it is bills and stuff, but why would a fourteen year old be paying bills. I finally got up and asked him, "Hey what are you doing Mura?" I asked it quietly so I guess he didn't hear me. "Hey what are you doing Mura?" I asked again but louder.

"Oh, hi I'm just doing some work before the teacher gets back." He said looking away from the booklet. He closed it and put his supplies away. "So did you want something?" He asked with a small grin.

"Oh, well we haven't had a new student in a while and I figured you must be lonely and thought maybe you wanted to talk. Besides you confused me. Most new kids go haywire when they see me and Len in their class but you just acted like the rest of the people that already knew us." I said.

"Yeah well it's cool that I'm in a class with the lovely and talented Rin Kagamine don't get me wrong, but you see I'm not like everyone trust me I have enough troubles don't need to go screwing up my reputation by losing my cool. Besides I'm not a fan boy I'm just a big music lover." He answered with a calm voice.

"Huh well how about I give you a tour of the school after lunch?" I offered.

"Thanks I'd love to." He said as the teacher walked back into the classroom. I hopped over and into my desk. The teacher began to talk but I kinda drowned it out and looked out the window. Mura was kinda cool. He wore the same kind of outfit as Len due to customary school uniform, but he dyed everything that was meant to be yellow, purple. He had green eyes and spikey purple hair.

Class ended pretty quickly now it was time for lunch and to show Mura around the school. "Come on Mura you ready?" I asked. He nodded; we grabbed our stuff and headed outside for lunch. He had a box lunch filled with sushi and rice and he grabbed a soda from a vending machine. I loved sushi, but all I got for lunch was a sandwich, chips, an orange (my fave), and a soda. He broke his chop sticks in half and picked up a piece of sushi. He popped it in his mouth and munched down on it. I took my orange and started to peel it. I liked to eat my oranges slice by slice. I took the first slice and munched on it. I looked over to him and he then made eye contact with me. He gave me a smile and now ate some rice.

We continued to eat and then he broke his chop sticks in half again to where there were four pieces. He picked up a piece of sushi with the two back pieces. "Here you've been eyeballing my sushi the entire time. Here have some I don't mind." Mura said holding a piece of sushi in front of my face.

"Oh no please I don't…" I tried to say before I was cut off by him placing a piece of sushi in my mouth and leaving the chop sticks in my mouth. I munched on it and removed the chop stick pieces.

"There, good right?" He asked moving the box lunch between us.

"No I can't continue to eat your food." I said trying to push his food back to him.

He pushed it back in between us and said, "No please I insist. How about I take an orange slice for every two pieces of sushi?" He asked.

"Hmm, let me think." I toyed while taking another piece of sushi from his box and ate it. He picked up an orange slice with his chop stick half and stuck it in his mouth. We sat there and finished off our lunch, well more precise his lunch I threw the rest of mine away. "Ok time for the tour." I said standing up from the bench and giving him a smile.

"Right." He said throwing the box in the trash. "Hey I know I really good place to eat we should go tomorrow if you don't mind?" He asked gulping down the rest of his soda.

"Sure, but how close is it?" I asked.

"Not too far we will have enough time, trust me." He said with a sly smile.

"Ok. It's a date." I said not realizing what I said.

"Great, I'm glad I made a good friend like you." He said opening the door waving me though. I had on a small blush, but I didn't let him see it. I showed him where all his classes would be. Unfortunately we only had two classes together. Every time we didn't have a class I put on a pouty face and we both laughed.

"This is the stage this is where me and my friends hang out. So time to introduce yourself." I said pushing Mura through the doors. Miku, Len, Kaito, and Luka looked at us.

"Sup, I'm Mura the new kid." He introduced.

"Oh yeah you pissed off the teacher during class. Your awesome dude." Said Len who was leaning against a chair.

"Oh it was nothing I believe that it is my reason for being on earth. Just to piss people off." Mura joked. Everyone laughed.

"Nice to meet you. Miku Hatsune at your service. Any friend of Rin's is a friend o' mine." Said Miku giving off a little salute.

"I know I listen to Vocaloid. Not a fan boy just a music lover." Mura assured.

"Oh so you know who I am right?" asked Luka.

"Yup you're Luka Megurine." Mura answered.

"And me?" asked Kaito.

"Yeah, but I haven't listened to anything before Miku, Sorry." Mura apologized.

"No need, can't expect everyone to listen to me." Kaito said keeping his cool.

"Oh hey sis is he ready for initiation?" asked Len.

"Oh right I forgot to tell him." I remembered.

"Initiation?" asked Mura with an adorable confused face.

"Yeah to be a part of our group you have to sing." I said.

"Aw, man." Mura said looking down at the ground.

"What you can't sing? And you call yourself a music lover." Teased Kaito.

"No I can sing. It's just a pain to do so." Retorted Mura pulling out a red and black headset out of his bag. "I'm aloud to use the speakers to play the tune right?" Asked Mura. We nodded then he said, "Rin get up here I don't sing alone." Mura said starting the tune to _Trick and Treat_. I jumped up on stage while grabbing my white headset.

Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes

Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest

Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick

Come, come, now isn't it fun?

Let the games begin

The cinnamon stick is a magic wand

With just one flick the syrup will swell

Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness

Sheltered by the canopy

You'll fall deep asleep

It's okay to be lost, mesmerized by mirages

If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun

Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand

So, right away

Entrust yourself to me

For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out

The mercy of love has no place here

Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped

And saw the shadows cast by the lantern

Suddenly, your hair stands on end

My my, what a wicked child! You're already awake?

If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you?

Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face

Slip back into your skin

and go back to the show

"...Hey, give me some?"

What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling

Shall I bring you some warm milk?

Now now, come inside! It's very warm in here

The stuff from your pockets will be enough in return

Give me something, hurry, hurry

Hey c'mon, right away

Abandon the notion of having a choice

We'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey

Give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now

Right now!

"Good enough for yeah?" he asked playfully.

"Dude you should come work for Crypton Studio's with us." Said Len dumbfounded.

"I second that." Said Miku.

"Yeah." Was all Kaito could say.

Luka just nodded. "Thanks, but I don't think I want to. You see I like to sing, but if I were to ever sing in front of a huge audience I just couldn't do it, stage fright." Mura said. I can't believe it, he had stage freight. I wasn't going to make fun of him actually no one was. If anything I kinda felt bad for him.

The rest of the day was normal. I saw Mura in history right before school ended. Then we said our goodbyes and me and Len headed to Crypton Studio. We just started making a music video, but it didn't take so long to meet our quota for the day. Me and Len walked to a movie rental shop to get a new movie to watch. We walked in the front door and I immediately see my purple hair new friend. He was behind the counter checking out someone's movie. "Finally my shift is over." I heard him say as I approached him. He threw off his blue work vest and walked out from behind the checkout booth. "Oh, hi Rin can we keep this short I have to go somewhere?" He asked.

"Oh well I just wanted to say hi and do you know any good movies?" I asked.

"Oh, well I would recommend Limitless for a movie, but if you're looking an anime I recommend Sands of Destruction. Well I got to go so bye Rin." He said running off in a hurry. I smiled and walked back over to Len.

"So movie or anime?" I asked.

"Anime." He answered.

"Ok well Mura recommended Sands of Destruction." I said picking up the case.

**The next day:**

Len left without me today to go meet up with Miku. So I just walked to school in silence. I was a quarter of the way there and guess who I saw. "Mura how you doing?" I asked running up to my new friend.

"Huh, oh hi Rin. I'm very tired and I really don't want to go to school, but I'll survive." He responded with a light grin.

"Where do you live? Cause if it is close to where I live we could walk to school every day." I said with a smile on my face.

"I live down back a couple blocks from here." He responded looking at his uniform.

"What wrong you look upset?" I worried.

"Oh nothing I just hate this uniform. Yellow and I don't really go together." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Well I think you look good in yellow." I said making the cool headed Mura blush.

We walked to school in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but more of a soothing silence. When we reached to school we went our own ways until 3rd hour. I was mainly looking forward to lunch cause then he was treating me to some food. I hope they have oranges.

The classes went by really fast and it was already time for lunch. I was heading towards the door to see Mura had already beaten me there and was leaning against the wall. "Ready to go?" He asked opening the door for me as if I were some kind of princess.

"Yup. So what kinda place is this?" I asked curiously.

"A sushi bar. So eat as much as you like my treat as you already know." He said with his sly smile.

When we arrived the first thing I noticed was how much food was there. They had so much sushi. The best part was, they did have oranges. It is like I died and Mura brought me to food heaven. We picked out a table and went to get our food. Good thing our next class is a free period. I like being smart, because me and Mura are so smart they let us take one class out of our schedule. Other kids did this too, but we were smart and choose the one after lunch.

"So Rin, what is it like to work at Crypton?" He asked munching on some rice.

"Well sometimes the hours are way too long, and we do get on each other's nerve, but for the most part it is fun. What about you why are you working, don't your parents have jobs?" I asked taking a bit of sushi.

He set down the sushi he had picked up with his chop sticks and looked down at the table. "Um I don't have any parents." He answered. I was shocked. I dropped the sushi that I had picked up. "I need money to provide for myself." He said trying to put on a weak smile.

"Then why don't you see if Crypton will hire you. You'll have plenty of money." I tried to force him to take the job.

"No please can we move on to a new subject?" He asked. I nodded and we started to just talk about random thing.

"I'm full, ready to go Mura?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah let's go." He said paying for the meal. We walked back to the school, but didn't get far.

"Well if it isn't our friend Mura. You got our money yet punk?" Asked a man with four other guys behind him.

"I'll get it to you next week now leave me alone." He said grabbing my arm and walking through them.

"I don't think so, you see you owe us a lot of money and it is time to pay up brat." Said the man picking up Mura by the collar. "Or that girl can pleasure your debt away." He said as one of his lackeys took me by the arms.

"Mura, Help!" I screamed.

"Just sit still girl I'll be gentle." Said one of the thugs stepping in front of me.

"I'm sorry." I heard Mura whisper.

**Mura's point of view:**

"I'm sorry." I said. She looked scared as hell. "I'm sorry you'll have to see this." I said kneeing the man that had picked me up in the gut. I noticed he had a gun, so I stole it right out of his pocket in one swift motion. I shot him twice in the shoulders to make sure he couldn't use either of them. Then I broke his leg so he would fall to the ground. I picked him up by the hair and held the gun to his head. "Let her go or your boss dies." I commanded.

"Mura, what did you…" She stuttered.

**Rin's point of view:**

"Mura, what did you…" I tried to speak, but there was blood on the ground and on his face. I screamed in fear.

Everything went black and I heard a voice, "Hey Rin wake up." I woke up in shock to see that I had fallen asleep during class and Mura woke me up to go. "Hey come on let's get some food."

"What a nightmare." I said standing up. "Mura do you live alone?" I asked. I had to make sure.

"No." He said pulling me out the door. Good so it was just my imagination. The day was normal, and we went to ramen shop for lunch. We said our goodbyes at the end of the day and we both headed to our jobs.

"So did you have fun today?" Asked Len.

"Yeah I did." I said skipping to Crypton studios.

**A/N:** Yeah first chapter done. Sory if you don't like it or some facts aren't right, but to bad I'm sticking to it.


	2. What do I want?

Disclaimer: I don't not own any songs or characters besides Mura, and the songs I made. I again only follow it by Kaito is 00, Miku is 01, Rin and Len are 02, and Luka is 03. No more no less, besides Mura becoming 04 later on.

**Chapter 2: What do I want?**

I was still in bed, but I was wide awake, at 5:00 in the morning, on a school day. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh, yeah I had another dream about my friend Mura being a murder. I knew it was just a dream and that he could never do that, he is to sweet, to nice, to innocent, to lovable. Wait did I really just think that, no bad Rin, bad. I have only known him for three days, yet my heart says to just hold him in my arms and never let go. He should be mine and only mine, no one else's. No Rin, naughty Rin, quit being selfish. I finally got up and grabbed my uniform and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out it was 5:15 and everyone was asleep, except for Len who woke up from the running water. "Sorry Len I couldn't sleep so I took a shower go back to bed." I said as he walked back into his room to sleep, and I went down stairs and watched some TV for about an hour.

Len was finally up and about and we started to get breakfast. We fried up some eggs and cooked up some bacon. It was good, and then Len started to pack up his lunch. "Rin aren't you going to pack up some food for lunch?" Asked Len.

"No, me and Mura have shared lunch for the last two days. Even at the ramen shop he shared some of his bowl with me so I'm good." I said grabbing my bag.

"Oh yeah your purpled hair boyfriend." Len smirked.

"Sh…Shut up, he's not my boyfriend. Don't you have to go make out with Miku or something." I retorted walking out the door.

I walked down the street and stopped at the corner that me and Mura agreed to meet up at. I waited for about ten Minutes then I heard, "Rin sorry I'm late I got caught up taking care of something." He apologized.

"Naw your good. So what's in the bag?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, our lunch. I hope you like dumplings." He said placing the bag in his backpack.

"What makes you think I want some of your lunch?" I played.

"Because we always share lunch, plus your bag is open and I can see that you don't have any food." He grinned with his signature sly smile.

"Uh…well I just…" I stuttered.

"It's ok I'm only teasing chill out. Anyway, can you do me a favor?" He asked as we walked to school.

"What is it Mura?" I asked.

"Well I got fired from my last job, and I know that you work at Crypton…" I cut him off and went off rambling.

"You might get a job, because we all liked your singing and if we like someone's singing we usually get them a job, all you got to do is…" I tried to say but Mura stopped me.

"No just at the new café you know Vocacafé. I figured that Crypton owned it as well so you know; I thought you could hook me up with a job there. I heard as long as it's in a three hour time limit you can choose your own job times." He said, it kind of crushed my spirits, but at least I could help him.

"Ok I'll see what I can do." I said kind of said softly. I was depressed that he didn't want to be with all of us but then I remembered something to lift my spirits again. "Well I get so tired of work, and I just need a break sometimes, and I love to hear good singing, also customers can request waiters to sing for them." I said with a devilish grin.

"I'll just apply for something else then." He said trying to make me mad.

"To late you're a waiter." I said clapping my phone down. I had quickly called and demanded Mura got a job as a waiter, they can't really deny me anyway.

"Damnit~" He sang out with an anime style crying face. "As long as you don't make me sing anything to stupid I'll survive." He joked as we walked and laughed down the road. We arrived at school and said our goodbyes and headed to class.

~Time Passes~

"Yay time for lunch." I told Mura who was still getting up from his desk while I sat on top of it. Everyone left in a hurry except for us we like to take our time.

"Ok, you head on out I'll get some drinks." He said pulling my waist so I would get of his desk. He really knew how to push my pleasure buttons.

"Oh, but don't leave a fair little princess on her own." I played.

"But, milady is thirsty is she not?" He questioned as if he was a servant.

"Very well, but be quick we have much talk about." I said as we laughed while he handed me the bowl of dumplings, and he walked away to get us some drinks. I walked outside and sat at the bench and opened the dumpling filled bowl. There was one pair of chopsticks, only one though. What was he planning? I ignored it and broke the chopsticks and placed a dumpling in my mouth and chewed. It was so good, so much flavor, and if he cooked this then he can't do anything bad as long as I get some of his homemade food.

I quietly munched on the dumpling until someone had to come ruin my day. "Well, well, well if it isn't pathetic little Rin. What are you doing on your own; your Vocaloid friends abandon you too?" Mocked Lily. Lily was the popular girl, and my rival in life. She hates me because I won the Vocaloid contest with Len last year instead of her.

"No I'm having lunch with a special someone so get out before he gets back." I said placing another dumpling in my mouth.

"Whatever, but I'm going to warn you now stay away from my Mura. I see how you look at him during class. Just stay away he will be mine and I don't want you to get in my way." She said with her two friends snickering.

"First he isn't yours, and second don't tell me what to do bitch." I said flashing them a death glare. Lily smacked the bowl out of my hands, to where it fell and broke on the ground, and the food was covered in dirt. "That was OUR lunch." I said getting ready to smack her, but her two friends held me down. Lily made her hand into a fist and punched me in the gut, then smacked me across my face leaving a red mark on it.

She was going to smack me again until, "What the hell are you doing to Rin?" Asked a serious voice. I was released and looked over to see Mura standing there with two sodas. "Well, answer me damnit." He commanded while walking over to me and placing one of the cold sodas on my red face so it didn't swell.

"Oh, Mura baby. She had insulted me and threatened to kill me." Lily lied. She tried to push herself against Mura.

"I heard everything dumbass. You can't fool me. So get out of my sight right now and if you know what is good for you stay away from me and Rin. NOW GO!" Mura barked pushing her off of him and helping me up and wrapping me up in his arms to comfort me.

"Fine, but when you come to your senses it'll be too late." She said, but Mura had his back turned walking away with me still in his arms. I turned my head to Lily and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Thank you Mura, my knight in shining armor." I said as I playfully punched his arm after getting out of his grasp.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't stop it sooner." He said as he opened his cola and drank some down.

"It's ok, but our food is gone cause she ruined it and your bowl is broken." I pouted.

"It's ok we can go make more, besides I want you to meet someone she is really important to me." As he said that I felt my heart shatter into tiny pieces. He has a girlfriend, am I to late, I guess he isn't mine. "Well come on I know you'll love her. Plus you can grab an orange; I know there your favorite." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me along. Maybe it is ok this way, I still made a great friend. I now picked up my pace so he didn't drag me along so much.

We arrived in front of a house and Mura flashed me a smile and I smiled back and Mura knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Asked a voice from beyond the door. She sounded older like twenty years older.

"It's Mura, and I brought a friend!" He shouted as the door opened to reveal a full grown woman with blonde hair.

"Oh, Mura what are you doing here so early shouldn't you be at school?" She asked.

"Yeah, but something happened and the food got ruined and your bowl broke, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Oh, it is quite alright my dear accidents happen. So I suppose you want to make some food, am I right?" She asked. Mura nodded his head and she continued, "Well go right on in and make some more dumplings, there is still a lot of supplies for you to use. Is this your friend?" She asked.

"Nice to meet you. So are you Mura's mother?" I asked.

"Oh, no I'm not his mother, but I do take some responsibility for this little trouble maker. Why do you ask?" She asked laughing.

"Well Mura said he wanted to introduce me to someone important and since you're here I figured ya know." I said feeling stupid now.

"No I'm sure he meant…" She tried to say before someone started to yell.

"Big Brother, big brother. Did you come to see me early?" Asked a little girl long purple hair.

"Well yes, plus we need some food and I thought you wanted to meet a special friend of mine. Rin this is my little sister Akino. Akino this is Rin." He said introducing me to his cute little sister who was picked up by Mura.

"Hello aren't you the cutest thing ever." I said as I patted her head.

"Big brother is this your girlfriend? She's cute." She said which made me blush a little. Mura let out a laugh and I punched him in the arm. He put down his sister and dragged me to the kitchen where he showed me how to make his amazing dumplings. We set down the food on a table and sat down on the floor to eat. "Hey Mura, if you were so prepared for me to eat some of your food, why one pair of chopsticks?" I asked which made him stay quiet for a second.

"I…was going… to… feed you." He paused which was cute, but he wanted to feed me. Now I took my opportunity to mess with him. I got up and walked around the table and sat next to him.

"Well I'm waiting." I played resting my head on his lap. His face was a dark shade of red now. I opened my mouth and waited for the food. He took one of the dumplings and placed it in my mouth. I closed my mouth and he slid the chopsticks out of my mouth. He grabbed another dumpling and popped it in his mouth. I soon realized that my lips touched the chopsticks that touched his, and then he touched his lips with the same pair of chopsticks. I figured he realized this as soon as I did and we both blushed.

"Big brother feed me too." Cried out his little sister which made me sit up from his lap immediately. He smiled and fed his little sister some dumplings, what a nice big brother. She left cause it was time for her nap, and me and Mura had also finished eating. We said our goodbye and I promised to come again.

On our way back to school he walked right next to me with a light blush. I continued to walk, but then I felt a warm sensation wrap around the palm of my hand and interlock with my fingers. He was holding my hand, on purpose, because he wanted to. I looked up at him and my face was burning a bit. "I…I just wanted to hold it." He said as if I asked him a question. It took me a second to realize what was happening, Mura liked me more than a friend too. I finally gripped back.

"I wanted to hold yours too." I said moving closer to him and placing my head on his shoulder. I think now was the time to say something, "Mura, we may have known each other for three day, but…I like you a lot. Please say you like me to." I begged.

"I cannot." He said, I started to lose my grip of his hand, and felt tears on the side of my eyes. No say it isn't so, then why was he doing these things. I finally let go of his and let a tear fall down my face. "I can't say I like you, if…if I love you." He said embracing me in a tight hug. "Sorry if I made you sad, but I didn't want to lie, but I didn't know if I should have gone that far." He said with one of his hands on my lower back and another on my neck, his hand playing with my hair. I reached my hands around him and grabbed some of the fabric of his uniform and pulled him closer to me.

"I love you too, Mura." I mumbled into his chest, but he knew what I said.

I was so close to his face I could almost feel his lips on mine. He pulled away and said, "Wait, if you want to continue I need to tell you something. If I don't I'm afraid of what will happen to your life, if you're not prepared." I reached out my hand to grab his and I waited for what he was going to say. "Well, um… my…my full name is Mura…" He tried to say but continued to bite his lower lip. "Mura Datusuke." (Da-tu-su-ki)

"Da…Datusuke, as in the Serial Killer named Datusuke?" I asked, he nodded. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stay by his side, but I felt scared at the same time.

"He was my father, I hate him. He gave me such a terrible name and he took my mother away from me at the age of nine. My sister was born that year, and my father just snapped and killed our mother. He didn't stop there he did the rest of the murders for fun. He was sentenced to prison, but never executed. Please don't think of me like my father." He begged and held out his arms for a hug, waiting for my response. I stood there thinking that I couldn't look at Mura the same way again.

Then I thought, 'Mura is not different because of his name. He was still the nice, sweet, sly, cunning, and lovable Mura. I can't let something this small get in the way of my love for him.' He was about to lower his arms with the saddest face I've ever seen. I ran up to him and tightly pressed myself up against him, grabbing at some of the front of his clothes. "Don't leave me. I wouldn't think of you as your father ever. Just please don't leave me, I need this, I need someone to truly love me, I need you!" I shouted into his chest crying my eyes out. He placed one of his hands on my head and the other on my lower back drawing me in closer.

"Rin, I would never leave you. You're too dear to me to let go. I always want to be with you, when we say goodbye I feel like the world ended, but when I see you again time stops and it is just me and you." He said wiping away one of my tears. I looked up at him to see his amazing face, he was smiling at me. He moved his hand from behind my head and placed his index finger underneath my chin and pull my face towards his. I almost let everything fade away at this moment then I stopped him.

"Not yet. I'm not sure I'm ready for that just please continue to hold me." I said, I really didn't want to disappoint him by not kissing him I just wasn't sure I was ready for that yet. He nodded and he just stood there holding me in his arms.

"Rin we must get back to school at some point." He said placing his hand on the top of my head.

"Only if you can carry me." I teased. He sighed and picked me up bridal style.

He placed his forehead against mine intertwining our hair. Purple and blonde look good together. "Does this please milady?" He asked as if he was a servant again.

"Yes, I love it." I said snuggling up to his chest.

"Remember Rin I'll do whatever you want." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. On the cheek I didn't mind but on the lips, I'm just not ready.

"Whatever I want eh? Then stay with me forever and never change." I said returning the favor by placing a kiss of my own on his cheek.

"You didn't even have to say that. I would never leave you and I would never change." He assured me giving me one of his signature sly smiles and saying, "I love you Rin."

"I love you too Mura." I said reaching my hands around his neck and hugging him. That night I slept soundly dreaming of my love, Mura.

**A/N: **Yay another chapter completed I hope everyone liked it because it gets better, then better, then sad, but then better. Hehehehehehehehe.


	3. 1st night with Mura

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid in anyway because Mura would be real if I did.

Chapter 3: 1st night with Mura

It was been two days since Mura said he loved me and we are happy as can be. I still haven't really kissed him yet, but today I was going to try my best to do it. School was over and it was time to rush to Mura. I saw Mura by his locker putting away some books. I walked over to him without him noticing and placed my hands over his eyes and asked, "Guess who?"

"Could it be my super sexy girlfriend?" He asked turning around and putting his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him. I put my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. I pulled his face down closer to mine and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Correct." I said as we released one another since we were still in school. "Hey come with me to work today, you'll keep me company, besides one of the new assistance keep looking at me weird and with you there he might back off." I begged and pleaded, but there was no need.

"Rin, I would come with you if you just asked normally, there was no need to try and persuade me. Plus if this creep is bugging you I'll hurt him." He said closing his locker and grabbing my hand. He gave me a smile and we walked out of the school. Damn his charming good looks to make me turn into a puddle.

After a while of walking I let go of his hand and leaned my body against him and said, "I just want to be closer to you." I blushed and he slid his arm around my waist and gripping the side of hip. I blushed even harder snuggled into the side of his chest. I looked up at him and the sunlight couldn't be in the more perfect spot. The sun reflected off of his skin leaving an orange tint to his face and made his smile oh so much better. I buried my face into his chest like a shy little girl.

We walked like that the entire way to Crypton Studio. We walked in and I flashed my card and they let us through. We walked to the others and they were surprised to see Mura. "So come to apply for a job yet?" Asked Miku who was the first to see us.

"No I'm only here for Rin. She wanted me to come and I won't deny her." He responded taking a hold of my hand.

"Well then sir I'm afraid you'll have to leave, sir. Only Crypton Studio member are allowed here." Said the assistant manager.

"Uh, he is with me. I'm sure I'm allowed to bring my boyfriend. Beside I don't think it is smart to tell him what to do." I said grabbing onto his arm.

"Oh yeah and what is he going to do kill me?" She sarcastically asked.

"Maybe." He said evilly with his signature sly smile. She took a step back and we walked away with Miku.

Later:

"Rin that song was great. I'm glad I got to hear it." He said giving me a hug, we finished Message of Regret today I was so happy to get this hug, but then I heard a clip being released from behind my neck. "I hope you like it, I got just for you." He said as I saw a yellow and purple crystal. I stared at it for a moment then hugged him.

"This I great. I love it almost as much as I love you." I said with a slight blush, moving my arms up to his neck to draw him nearer. I was almost ready to kiss him, but something told me not yet. "Hey can you go get me some water my throat is a little dry?" I asked seeing depressed Mura, but he faked a smile and walked off to get me some water.

"Well Rin. How did you get a hot guy like him, did you force him to love you." Laughed on of the backup actors. "If not then he loves you out of pity because you're so lonely. Trust me I bet I could snatch him away from you so easily, as if he were a toy." She laughed.

"Shut up, you don't know anything he loves me and I love him." I said gripping on the necklace he just gave me.

"Oh, please, have you even really kissed him yet." I didn't answer, "Ha, see it won't last long." She said walking away making me feel so terrible, was it true would he leave me. She brought her knees up and hugged them waiting for Mura to return.

To Mura:

'I may not have gotten a kiss, but as long as I have Rin I'm perfectly happy.' I thought to myself walking down to a vending machine to get Rin some water. "Rin, Rin, Rin~" I continued to sing her name over and over again cause she was all I could think about right now. I reached the machine and got the money out to get Rin's water. I slid the coins in and selected the water. Before I could get the water someone took it from the machine and started to drink it. "Are you enjoying Rin Kagamine's water?" I asked quite pissed off.

He quickly stopped and said, "This is Rin's, I thought it was yours here give it to her." He tried to hand me the half empty bottle.

"First off why did it matter if it was mine or Rin's? Second, you trying to give me a bottle with you spit on it and expect to give it to Rin. Thirdly, gave me money to replace the water, now. And finally Rin is mine, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but if you thought coming here and trying to intimate me saying Rin is yours, bad idea." I said cracking all my knuckles getting ready to beat the shit out of someone if they don't cooperate. He handed me the money and quickly left. I got Rin new water and headed my way back.

When I got back I saw Rin hugging her knees lightly crying. I rushed up to her and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. "Mura, why do you love me? Do you love me out of pity?" She asked I was shocked why would she ask such a thing.

"Rin I love you because you understand me, you let go of who my father was and accepted me for me. Plus you're the most beautiful and most sexy girl ever. If you're asking this because I was disappointed because you didn't kiss me, I could wait a year till our first kiss I just want you." I said making her tears stop. I kissed her forehead and held her tightly.

"Mura, take me away I want to go, please?" She begged me. How can I refuse her? I picked her up bridal style and walked her out of Crypton. I walked he to a park bench and set her down. I sat next to her and looked at her trying to make her feel better. "Mura," She spoke out, "You don't have to wait a year actually you have to wait no longer." She said jumping at me placing her hands behind my neck and placing her lips on mine. We fell off the bench and she landed on top of me, but still keeping the kiss up.

I moved my arms around her slender body and returned the favor by kissing back. She soon started to lick at my lips asking for entrance. I of course let her in and she slowly had her way around my mouth. I let her do what she wanted since I suspected this was her first kiss. Soon after she got the hang of it I entered her mouth which made her gasp a little but she continued to roam my mouth. She tastes so sweet, like an orange with a hint of vanilla. We soon needed air and broke apart. She was still on top of me our arms around one another stared into each other's eyes. "How was it Rin?" I asked her since it was her first kiss.

"I want to do it again, but somewhere more private this is to open." She said with a blush on her face.

"Ok, how about my place? You could stay with me all night since it is Friday and we don't have school for two days." I asked.

"I would love that, but my parents would never let me." She retorted with depression in her eyes.

"Call them and ask if you can stay at a friend's house to work on a school project tonight." She nodded and called her parents. After a little bit of talking and persuading they told her yes and she was with me tonight, but she needed to run by the house to grab some clothes.

When we arrived at her house I hid outside so her parents didn't see me.

To Rin:

I walked inside and my parents asked, "Rin where is your friend at?"

"I'm just going to walk to her house since it is not that far away." I lied. What else was I going to tell them?

"Oh, no you aren't. Len take your sister to her friend's house now!" My father commanded. I gathered my stuff and walked out the door with Len. He was going to ruin everything.

When we passed the gate Mura was there saying, "Ready Rin?"

I looked at Len to see his reaction. "Oh I see, well just play nice and I'll play along." He said letting us continue this little secret. He walked with us to make it believable to my parents. When we arrived at Mura's house Len took his leave. Mura pulled out a key and we walked inside. We were greeted by Mura's sister and the one lady that looks after them.

"Oh, Mura you're home and you brought Rin, is she staying the weekend?" She asked. Mura nodded and she said, "Oh well you arrived just in time we just got our food delivered." Mura took my bag of clothes and set them by the steps. We walked in to see a box of pizza and we started to eat. Mura took a slice a held the piece in his mouth while he sat down next to me and his sister. His sister quickly hugged him while he cut her pizza up since she was five and liked her pizza cut up. I took a slice and did the same as Mura only placing it in my mouth not really taking a bite yet.

After a while of a peaceful dinner of laughter and chatter it was time for Akino to go to bed. We cleaned up and Mura led me to his room after I picked up my bag. When I entered his bedroom it was the cleanest room ever. I threw my stuff in a corner and gazed at his huge room. It was large enough to fit five people in it. He sat on the bed and patted the sheet motioning me to sit with him. I sat next to him and he immediately wrapped his hand around my waist. He gave me his sly smile as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Want to watch a movie Rin?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually going to go change into something more comfortable." I said grabbing my clothes, "Where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall and first door to your right." He replied looking at a wide verity of movie selections. I went to go change leaving him all alone.

Mura's Point of View:

'Man I should have asked Rin what movies she likes.' I thought to myself annoyed. I heard running water; I guess Rin wanted to take a shower too. I grabbed my iPod and started to listen to one of my favorite bands, which I had to download all of their songs since they don't have a cd, which was fine. I flipped through my iPod folders till I found one that said Stuck in your Radio, and turned on "You can't two step in midair". I soon closed my eyes and waited for Rin.

After about ten minutes a warm sensation came across my body. I opened my eyes to see Rin in a blue night gown with black laced shoulder straps on top of me. She took out one of my ear pieces and put it in her ear. It was on "The Sly Fox and The Curious Cat", she said "It is a little cold since I just got out of the shower and I'm still a little wet." She teased me by pushing herself against me. I gulped and had on a huge blush at the moment. She laughed for a bit then said, "Oh Mura, you like a little kid with a crush."

"I can't help it; it is hard to not react to the sexiest girlfriend ever. Come here." I said pulling her face closer to mine and kissing her on the lips. I licked her lips asking for entrance and she let me in. I began to massage her tongue with mine and she gasped a bit, but then decided that she wanted to take over and I wouldn't let her win without a fight. She was struggling to win since it was her second kiss so I just gave in and let her have her fun. She was now roaming my mouth and making sure to get around to every part of my mouth.

We pulled away from one another to catch our breath. She laid her head on my chest and said, "Forget the movie, just lay with me and let's go to sleep. Please don't make me move I want to sleep with you." She grabbed onto some of my shirt fabric.

I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Ok, let me grab the covers." I said turning off the iPod and placing it on a stand, grabbing some covers and throwing them over us. "Hey Rin, I love you."

"Love you too, now go to sleep." She said using my chest as her pillow. I am so lucky to have such a wonderful and sexy girl. It was so hard to refrain myself from even thinking about that blue gown and how it showed off her curves perfectly. I quickly tried to sleep so I didn't do anything stupid.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::A/N: Yay, day one of Rin staying with Mura overnight, one more to go, what will happen tomorrow, who knows oh wait I know.


	4. Akino

**Chapter 4: Akino**

I wake up and my pillow seems unusually hard this morning. As I open my eyes slowly I realize that I never had a pillow to begin with. I forgot that I fell asleep on top of Mura. I close my eyes and rest my head back down on his chest. A minute passes then my eyes snap open, 'Wait I slept with Mura, and to top it off on top of him!' I mentally shout realizing that I could accidentally wake him up. He looks so peaceful with the sun from the window shining on his face. He must be having a good dream I wonder what it is? I ask myself as he begins to talk in his sleep, "Rin~" He whispers.

At first I'm a little embarrassed, but then I smiled he really does love me to be dreaming about me. I look at him lovingly hoping that maybe he feels my love. I then notice he is still in his uniform. "He must have been uncomfortable last night." I whisper to myself. My heart began to pick up in pace as I was thinking of removing his shirt. My hand moved on its own accord to his tie as I undid it and lightly pulled it off from around his neck. As I slowly make my way to his small white buttons, unbuttoning them one at a time looking at his face after each one to make sure he doesn't wake up. I soon undo all the buttons and spread his shirt apart to reveal his chest. At first glance he seems to not have much muscle in fact the only thing I notice is how skinny he is. No gut what so ever like he never eats which is not true, he can't eat enough when he scarfs down food. I giggle a little at my own thought. I place my hands on his sides and about to wrap my arms around him.

His eyes begin to open what do I do now. I can't explain this! I do the only thing I can think of, do what I was planning on doing and not letting go. I decided and instead of slowly wrapping him in my arms I did it as fast as possible with my eyes closed. I was holding onto him with all my force so he won't move me. I now wait for him to talk. "Rin loosen your grip I can't breathe. I won't move you away if that's what you're worried about." He gasped for breath.

I loosened my grip but my arms still around him. "I'm sorry I just thought you were really uncomfortable with that uniform on. Now one thing led to another and now this." I mumbled into his chest. He put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I looked up at his face and he gave me his sly smile as always. I smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss.

I was leaning in closer, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter. My lips were an inch from his. I opened my mouth to get direct entrance into his mouth. 'So close for a morning kiss.' I thought to myself. "Big brother, Rin time for breakfast so get up sleepy heads!" Yelled Akino as she burst into the room with a smile on her face. She is in a long white night gown. Hers was meant for comfort and warmth when sleeping, were as mine was meant to look sexy on me, which I succeed in looking rather sexy indeed. I was still an inch from Mura's face I soon put on an embarrassed face. Mura looks as calm as ever. "I may be five put I'm a smart kid. So kiss and get downstairs for breakfast you two." She smiled and left us alone.

I gave Mura a small kiss short but sweet. Mura laughs a little, "Akino really is smarter than most kids. If it wasn't for her age she could be in second grade." He joked while getting up and walking to his closet. He pulls out a green shirt with no graphics on it. He removes his uniform shirt and throws on the green shirt.

"Why is she so smart did your caretaker teach her? By the way I never got her name mind telling me?" I questioned hesitant to even thinking about changing in front of him. I soon lessened that notion and removed my gown revealing my white bra and panties.

"Kayumi Minatero. Her name you wanted to know. When he was taken to jail Kayumi took us in, total strangers. I was reluctant to trust her at first, but Akino saw her as our mother. She likes reading, I think because I read her stories at night, but they were all love stories so that how she knew we were going to kiss. She wants to go to school because she thinks it will be fun. Unfortunately her age denies that." He sighs. "I guess I'm getting depressing so then let get dressed and…" He trailed off as he turned towards me.

"What are you looking at? Quit staring at me, your making me uneasy here only in my bra and panties." I blushed covering myself with my bag. He never responded. I soon realized he was just taken off guard so I had to make it better by messing with him. "Ok fine you see me barley clothed, but guess what maybe I'm just eager, It's your turn now come on get fully dressed in regular clothes and I mean everything buddy." I teased him ever so much that his entire face went red. "I'm kidding chill out. I just thought you wouldn't mind since you were undressing in front of me it only seemed fair." I said pulling out a purple blouse and throwing it on. I pulled out white short shorts as I usually wear short shorts and pulled them up. "Come on get dressed you get no free show." I played as her started to remove his school shorts. He was wearing baggy boxers they're red, not the color I would have expected. He pulled out some black pants and pulled them up. He grabbed a necklace that was sitting on his speakers, it was a locket. "What's with the locket?" I asked.

"It's a good luck charm I guess, it was my mothers." He said opening up to show a picture of a women with long purple hair and a smile. Her eyes were closed, but she was still smiling. Most people have their eyes open when taking a sophisticated picture. I tilted my head questioning myself on why her eyes are closed. "She was blind." He said closing the locket clipping it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt.

"Oh, I didn't know I'm sorry." I apologized. He shook his head, walked up to me and hugged me. "Mura you're not alone, you have Akino, Kayumi, and you have me. I'm not ever leaving you, your my Mura." I said like a little kid getting a new toy.

"Rin…Ok I'm yours." He patted my head with his right hand keeping me wrapped up with his left arm. I was lightly crying repeating, 'Your mine. Your mine~' "This morning has been depressing so far so…" He trailed of moving his hands to my sides and started to tickle me.

I was laughing like crazy trying to gasp for breath yelling, "Ok Mura! Ok I'll be more cheerful! Stop!" He stopped and he was still laughing lightly. He held my hand and we walked downstairs for breakfast.

As we entered the dining room and saw eggs, biscuits, bacon, hash browns, milk, and some fruit in the middle of the table. A healthy breakfast indeed. "Mura, Rin you came down just in time, Akino there here time for breakfast!" Kayumi yelled into the living room. Akino was watching TV; she turned it off and ran in here giving Mura a hug.

When she finished hugging Mura she faced me arms spread she asked, "Big sister Rin aren't you going to hug me?" I knelt down on one knee and gave her a hug. When we broke apart she smiled at me and said, "Big sister Rin your nice, just like my big brother."

"Thank you, but why are you calling me big sister?" I asked her. She looked at me as if the answer was obvious.

"Well you love big brother right?" She asked. I nodded and she continued by saying, "Well if you love him like the way I love him that means your family now so I call you big sister Rin."

I felt so touched for Akino to think of me as her family in the short time she's known me. "Thank you Akino, I'm glad to be called big sister Rin." I said patting her head. She smiled and we all sat down and we started to eat breakfast. After a while of silence I needed to ask something, "If it's not much to ask how long have you all lived together?"

Mura turned to me and said, "Rin what are you talking about we've lived here our entire lives, we just moved here two weeks ago though pay attention." He said poking my leg getting me to look down he was wagging his finger telling me to stop. I got the picture not a good subject.

"Hey mom what are you doing today?" Akino asked Kayumi. 'Mom, what is she saying are they adopted, Mura made it sound like they weren't.' I was thinking to myself I'll ask Mura later.

"Well I have a couple of errands to run do you want to come?" Kayumi asked Akino.

"No I want to do something fun. Big Brother, Big Sister will you take me to the park today?" She asked us. I was hoping to be alone with Mura today, but maybe that's being too selfish.

"Sure, what do you say Rin sound fun?" He asked me. I nodded munching on a hash brown. "Great, so we'll leave after breakfast." He said smiling. I hope we get some time to talk alone I need to know something's.

We finished up breakfast and Akino went to get dressed. After I put my plate in the sink Mura came up to me and slid his arm around my waist drawing me closer to him. He put his head next to mine and whispered, "I'll explain tonight, just have fun today. For Akino at least."

I kissed his cheek and said, "Ok, but I want full details please. Mura I want you to remember something." I said he looked at me quizzically as I continued, "I love you, and so I can wait for you to open up completely."

I put my hand on his face; he smiled not like his sly smile but a comforting smile. "Remember whatever I say tonight I still love you." He said as Akino came running in. She was wearing a white shirt and some blue jeans simple but it looked cute on her. Mura pulled down a pink jacket and put it on Akino. He got a purple hoodie from a side closet from the front door; he put it on zipping it up halfway making sure his green shirt is able to be seen, and he pulled up his sleeves. I got an orange jacket out, orange and purple new color combo but I don't care. "Ready, good lets go." Mura said as we went outside and headed to the park.

Mura reached for my hand and interlocked his fingers with mine. Akino was skipping ahead still in eye contact and stopping to wait for us at every crosswalk. She was very eager to get there. We turned a corner and Mura collided with someone. They both fell to the ground. "Ow, I'm sorry sir I wasn't looking clearly. Are you ok?" Asked a familiar face.

"Hey Rozu you need to watch were you're going what is this the fiftieth time I've told you this?" I asked her. Rozu has purple hair, hers is really dark which could be mistaken for black sometime, were Mura's is noticeable during night.

She jumped up and said, "Rin what are you doing here?" She asked completely ignoring the fact she just ran into someone.

"Well I was going to the park with my boyfriend and his little sister, but you just kind of knocked him into the ground." I mocked her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you ok?" She asked as if he wasn't even there till I mentioned him.

"Yeah I'm great, because being knocked to the ground is really fun. It is the greatest experience of all time." He said sarcastically standing up messing with his hair.

"Wow Rin I didn't know you dated complete jerks." She said putting her hand on her hips. I was about to protest but then she continued, "Just kidding. Hmm…" She said getting in Mura's face examining him. "He's real handsome Rin I say you picked a good one keep him close. So what is his name?" She asked with a wide grin on her face.

"I'm Mura, nice to meet you even though you did knock me down." He said slinging his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me closer to him and I put my left arm behind his back and grabbed his waist. I leaned my head on his chest, his breathing was steady and calm, even though he was just knocked down. "So I take you go to school with us, but I don't have any classes with you?" Mura asked.

"Not yet, you came at a weird time schedules change in about two weeks so we might be in a class then. So can you sing? Heard a rumor of a kid with purple hair starting work at Voca Café and since you have purple hair and you have to sing to work there so ya know?" She asked.

"Man Rin I thought that was a secret?" Mura moaned.

"Hey that's asking me to do something that is impossible. Why should I keep my mouth shut about my sexy boyfriend and how well he can sing." I said nudging his arm with my elbow.

"Anyway yeah that's me and yeah I can sing, but only in front of small crowds, if the crowd is to big, well I got stage fright." Mura said scratching the back of his head.

"Wow Rin dating a guy that doesn't like big crowds. Rin you better make sure he gets over that fear before the end of the year." Rozu said with a smile.

"Wait why does that matter?" Mura asked, 'Oh man damnit Rozu.' I thought to myself

"So Rin didn't tell you, well than have fun." Rozu said Running off.

"RIN~" Mura said looking at me with a devilish smile.

"Come on Mura let's just go have fun right. Come on Akino let's beat your big brother there." I said running off with Akino. He ran after us and we were all laughing.

We finally arrived at the park, but Mura kind of got left behind, guess we got too carried away. I stand there to catch my breath but as soon as Akino is playing on the equipment something grabbed my waist. I was hoisted up and put on someone's shoulders and yelped a little. I could hear a bit of laughter as I saw purple laid down hair. He turned his head towards me and said, "Got you! Ha, you didn't see that coming did you?" He asked smiling at me with his forest green eyes.

"Mura you scared me you jerk. Why do I date you?" I asked out loud with a smile.

"Milady you offend me I expect repayment." He demanded as he put me down.

"Fine how is this?" I asked locking lips with him. I brushed his lips with my tongue demanding entrance. Of course he doesn't hesitate to let me in. Our tongues dance in each other's mouths for a minute, before we break apart for breath. "Was that good enough?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck, being as cute and adorable as I can.

"You spoil me." He said placing his hands on my waist. "Rin I love you so much. I wish I knew you sooner, maybe life would have been different for me." He said pressing his forehead against mine. My blonde hair intertwined with his purple hair. He nudged my head with his and due to that my white bow fell out. "I'm sorry about that let me get it." He said picking up my bow and handed it to me.

He had his eyes closed giving me a smile. I couldn't resist temptations. I placed the bow on top of his head and said, "Aw, Mura don't you look just adorable!"

"Rin, if you keep it up you get no attention tonight." He said giving me his sly smile.

I quickly took out the bow and put it on saying, "Noooo, I deserve so much at night though." We laughed at this and went to sit on a bench. We quickly started to talk about random thing, just nice a peaceful.

Akino came running over saying, "Big brother these people don't believe me when I say you're strong. Come here and lift them up!" She demanded pulling Mura up from his seat.

"Ok, so how many do you think I can lift?" Mura asked Akino as all the kids gathered around.

"At least three on each arm." She said as Mura nodded and kneelt down holding his arms out. 'Three kids on each arm, no way he doesn't appear to have that much strength.' I said inside my head, but looks can be deceiving. Three kids on each side latched onto his arms and Mura lifted them up with some struggle. 'What!' I shouted in my head.

He put the kids down and said, "Ok I'm a little tired now, I'm going to sit down then I'll play again ok?" Akino nodded and ran off with the other children. He walked back over to me and sat down. "Looks are deceiving I know you thought I couldn't do it, since I look like skin and bones." He said placing his arm around my neck.

"Was it that obvious? I'm sorry for doubting you, can you please forgive me?" I asked giving him my cutest puppy dog eyes. I finished it up by making my lip quiver a bit. After a couple of seconds he curved his index finger around my chin and lifted my head up. He gave me a quick kiss and knew that I would beg for more.

"How can I be mad at such a cute face? I'd be insane to be mad at milady." He said as if I was his princess. I snuggled into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his body. "Is milady comfortable and happy, because I am." He said resting his head on mine, feeling his breath in my hair.

"Very." I answered tightening my grip. "Mura I love you so much, too bad it has to be a secret from my parents. Maybe if they met you and saw how great you are we wouldn't have to be a secret." I drowsed off falling asleep on him.

"Rin…" Mura trailed off with his thinking face on. Next thing I know I'm picked up and thrown on his back. "Well then let's just fix that little problem tomorrow right now let's just make Akino happy today." He said running towards the group of kids from earlier. "Hey let's see if you kids can catch me look I even got someone on my back to give you a handicap." He said as the kids started to chase after us Mura running and laughing same as the rest, I couldn't even resist a giggle every now and then. How can he be so good I've never once seen him be selfish of greedy always trying to make others happy, but what about him is he happy?

"Big brother I'm catching up!" Yelled Akino who was almost right behind us. Akino a little girl by the age of five years old and can read fluently, do house chores, and is now a running star. She really is something I guess Mura wants her to have a better childhood than he did. "I've got you now!" Akino yelled grabbing my ankle; Mura immediately stopped and put me down.

"Well Akino you caught me again. You're just way too fast for me." Mura said patting her head and messing up her light purple hair. All the other kids ran over and told her that she was wicked fast.

"Big Brother show everyone that thing you do. Plakor or something." She messed up the word, but Mura knew what she meant.

"Parkour, and sure why not." He corrected her and got into a running position.

"Go!" Akino shouted and Mura took off running straight for a wall. He planted his foot on the wall and took two quickly paced steps up and back flipped landing on the ground again, but he still kept moving. He ran to some steps that led up with a gap between them making two different stairs. He hopped over the bar but not falling to the ground, he gripped the bar and planted his feet on the wall shimming his way to the top of the stairs. He back kicked from the wall jumping to the other stair case. He slid down the wall and started making his way back but not without some wall running, flips, running through every obstacle like it was nothing and this park was full of things.

He finally made it back to us and he was breathing heavy, but started to breath normally after a minute of rest. Everyone was impressed even some of the by passers stopped to see Mura's performance. Some people even walked up and said how great he was at this. "Aw it isn't that special" or "Nothing to it" were just some of the things he said as everyone talked to him.

"Nothing to it indeed kid." Said a cop walking towards us everyone left because of him except for Mura, Akino and I, "You are under arrest Datusuke." He said getting out his handcuffs.

"What are the charges officer?" Mura questioned with his sly smile. 'Idiot don't be so stupid be smart about this!' I mentally shouted at him.

"Disturbing the peace, illegal use of city stairs and buildings, and just being a pain in my ass." Shouted the officer cuffing Mura up.

"Anything else officer?" Mura asked sarcastically.

"You are under arrest until…" He treaded off; my heart was pounding so fast that I might just have a heart attack. Akino eyes are so puffy and red that she was about to cry at any second, were I on the other hand have already started lightly crying. "Until you have lunch with an old friend and his wife!" Shouted the cop, laughing and patting Mura on the back.

I fell to the ground on my knees in somewhat shock and somewhat relief. "You sure do know how to be an ass sometimes you know that. Now take these damned cuffs off of me." Mura demanded as his so called friend took off the cuffs. "You scared Rin and Akino half to death." Mura said kneeling next to me wrapping his arms around me nudging my head against his chest in his embrace.

"Oh you know that I was just playing, but in all seriousness come by sometime for dinner it has been a while since we've seen you." The cop said with a calming smile.

"I'll think about it now apologize!" Demanded Mura, drawing Akino into this group hug.

The cop took a bow and said, "My deepest apologies my name is Tazu Sonaki. I'm the one that Mura came to when he got the chance to turn in a certain someone." So this is the guy Mura when to, to go turn in his father which would explain how they know each other but why are they friends?

"Wow big brother you helped the cops before?" Asked Akino who seemed to be fine now. She really can change emotions really fast.

"Yeah and this guy just likes to take all the credit." Mura said as we stood up now.

"Well Mura you going to introduce me to your friend or not?" Tazu asked looking at me.

"Of course but first are you feeling better?" He asked as I stood up I nodded and he continued, "This is Rin Kagamine I know you don't keep up with music man but come on. Anyway me and Rin go to the same school and I don't know why, but loving this girl is all that comes to mind when I look at her." I blushed at this because he loves to embarrass the hell outta me.

"Of course Kagamine Rin from Crypton! Never knew Mura would have a celebrity for a girlfriend." He snickered nudging Mura's arm with his elbow.

Mura punched him in the gut and Tazu made a painful face. "Well I'd love to stay and chit-chat but we're going to go get some lunch I'll see you later." Mura said taking Akino's hand with his left hand and placing his right hand on my waist pulling me closer.

"Alright bye, but do come over soon." Tazu pleaded one last time.

Mura nodded as we walked away, "Today has been very interesting don't you think?" He asked me while Akino skipped along side us.

"You're telling me I thought I was going to lose you just now, but right now I'm hungry what will we get today?" I asked getting out of his grip then taking his hand swinging back and forth.

"How about the ramen shop what do you two say?" He asked me and Akino.

I looked at Akino and she looked at me. "Sure" we both said at the same time giggling at each other. Mura just led the way smiling.

-At the Ramen shop-

As we walked in It wasn't hard to notice two individuals sitting down talking, laughing and eating ramen. It was Len and Miku out on a date. I tried to ignore them but Miku called out, "Hey you two come over here!"

I told Mura to just share a bowl with me and went over to them. "Hey you guys sorry if we ruined your date we had no idea you were here." I apologized.

"Nah, we don't mind we could actually use some company." Said Len slurping on a noodle. Miku just nodded as Mura walked over with two bowls. One large bowl for us and one small bowl for Akino.

"Aw, who is this little cutie pie huh?" Miku asked Akino who covered her face in Mura's side. "Oh my god she's so cute!" Miku said with the widest grin ever.

"Hehe, this is my little sister Akino. Akino this is Miku Hatsune and Rin's twin brother Len." Mura introduced everyone as he sat next to Len and across from me so it would be easier to share. I sat in the middle of Miku and Akino.

We all had a nice peaceful lunch with laughs and chatter. Akino even started to lighten up to them. Mura and Len had and arm wrestle each struggling to win, but when I told Mura that if he won he gets a victory kiss, which at that point he just beat Len. As we all left Len had to say something to ruin it all. "Alright Mura you got one more night, don't do anything to screw up the road ahead, use protection."

"Damnit Len I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled as Mura was just confused on what the hell just happened. Not much else happened till night.

-Later that night in Mura's room-

I had just put on my blue sexy night gown, and Mura put on some black sweat shorts which looked comfy. "Well then where to start? I guess the reason Akino thinks Kayumi is our Mom is because she was to young to remember anything. So the first year of her life we lied to her and said that Kayumi is out mother to make her happy. We also said Dad was no longer around. Maybe when she is older I'll tell her, she'll hate me but oh well." He explained.

"Mura don't think that." I said which made him look up then back down as if he was lifeless.

"Hmpf, that is what everyone says to me. 'Don't say that.' Then what am I suppose to say she'll forgive me for not telling her? I don't think that's possible. Everyone also says to open up more, but I can't it takes me a while to trust people. After my life and the way my father was everyone rejected me, I was an outcast, a lowlife, nobody would look at twice. Tazu and his wife were the first to take us in and I couldn't trust them I was afraid of being hurt. Same way with miss Kayumi, I pushed them all out away from me pretended to hate them just not to get hurt. I realized in that time I was being stupid, but I was just scared of everyone." He continued his heart wrenching story.

"But… but not you. You were just so great, even after I told you who I was you treated me like a human being. To tell the truth I can't tell if I should even tell you this. This entire time my mind kept saying run away, push her out she'll only hurt you in the end, but my heart said keep her she will heal you she will make you see life again. The truth was when we first met I was trying to ignore you, but I couldn't. When I saw you get hurt that one day I don't know why, but I just exploded inside. So decided if I can trust you and love you forever, I might be normal again. Rin I might have said some hurtful stuff just now so please smack me if you want." He said closing his eyes and bracing for pain.

I was just so, worried. This kid smile on his face making everyone happy, was keeping himself bottled up inside, secluded from the real world, couldn't trust anyone at first. He wanted to stay away from people so he wouldn't get hurt, so he didn't feel lower than he already felt. But he trusted me enough to tell me all of this, why? So I can put the pieces back together so he is human, or just someone that will see him normally as a human? Right now I just want to keep him safe in my arms and tell him everything is alright, but I can't because I cannot predict the future. I take a step forward and another and another until I am right in front of him. I kiss him on the cheek pushing him down onto the bed in doing so. He snapped opened his eyes and before he could sat another word I said, "Even if everyone gives up on you, or the world turns it back to you, I'll always be by your side. I can never understand your pain, but I want to just be with you forever. I'll help you, love you, and care for you everyday of my life, just never talk like that again." I cried into his chest just want to be with him until I die, so he knows atleast one person loves him.

"Rin I'm… sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please you do just enough as it is just do what you do best, be you. As long as your happy I'll be fine." He said placing his hand on my back.

"Shut up , what about you! You need to be happy don't worry about my happiness I can't be happy until you are truly happy." I said moving my head to his neck crying into his shoulder now.

He didn't say anything for a while as I cried into his chest. He grasped me tight and finally said, "Ok Rin I'll be happy with your help I know it can happen as long as your by my side." I looked up at him and saw his face stained with tears, we had both been crying, but we knew that this was just moving us closer together than before. I moved up to his lips and kissed him, still lightly crying. I needed him, he needed me, I guess we just go about our lives one step at a time now. It took us awhile to break apart since neither of us wanted it, but we needed to sleep before things get out of hand. "I love you, don't be sad." I said dowsing off to sleep.

A/N: Jeez we learned a lot from this. I know it took me a while to update, but I've been busy with school and I've only gotten to wright in small parts. I will be taking a break for a while not from wrighting but from this fan fic I will be starting a new thing just until summer then I will be in top gear. If I post something to this fan fic than your just lucky.


End file.
